Drisla of Whitevane
Drisla of Whitevane is sworn commoner member of House Whitevane where she serves the family. Drisla of Whitevane would become a friends with the heir to House Whitevane in the form of Frenlick Whitevane and this friendship would remain non remantic throughout their lives but did lead her to meet Lord Ellion Ghelen of whom was a close friend of Frenlick Whitevane and despite the betrothal of Ellion to his eventual wife Mertha it was Drisla and Ellion that would have an affair. Drisla would come to live on a small farm estate outside of Castle Ghellen where she was provided for by Ellion in return for keeping things secret and she did this for years living at the farm raising her daughter alongside two servents she had been provided. Myrielle Storm would die during the birth of Vylenna Trachtenburg and following her death it was Myrielle's mother Drisla that would take the children in bringing them to the tiny farm that she lived at with several servants. Following the death of her friend Frenlick Whitevane she took her grand daughter and servents and came to live at Castle Whitevane where she became an adopted mother of sorts to Doran Whitevane and this relationship would lead to love a close friendship between the her grand daughter and Doran. Following the events of the Seven Knights Rebellion it was Doran Whitevane who was finally married to his long time love Mylesssa Trachtenburg after the intervention of William Lovie III. made it possible and this would create a fanatical loyalty from Doran and Mylessa towards the prince. Characteristics Personality History Early History Drisla of Whitevane would become friends with the heir to House Whitevane in the form of Frenlick Whitevane and this friendship would remain non remantic throughout their lives but did lead her to meet Lord Ellion Ghelen of whom was a close friend of Frenlick Whitevane and despite the betrothal of Ellion to his eventual wife Mertha it was Drisla and Ellion that would have an affair. Farm Living Drisla would come to live on a small farm estate outside of Castle Ghellen where she was provided for by Ellion in return for keeping things secret and she did this for years living at the farm raising her daughter alongside two servents she had been provided. Death of Myrielle Myrielle Storm would die during the birth of Vylenna Trachtenburg and following her death it was Myrielle's mother Drisla that would take the children in bringing them to the tiny farm that she lived at with several servants. Living at Whitevane Following the death of her friend Frenlick Whitevane she took her grand daughter and servents and came to live at Castle Whitevane where she became an adopted mother of sorts to Doran Whitevane and this relationship would lead to love a close friendship between the her grand daughter and Doran. Family Members Mylessa Tractenburg Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Mylessa Trachtenburg - Grand Daughter|link=Mylessa Tractenburg Relationships Mylessa Tractenburg Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Mylessa Trachtenburg - Family|link=Mylessa Tractenburg Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Whitevane Category:Commoner